


The Maternity Book Didn't Cover This

by candyguts



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cunnilingus, Demons are born as monsters and go through a metamorphosis - AU, Diavolo As A Doting Husband, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loving Marriage, Manhandling, Monster Babies, Past Child Abuse, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Soft Diavolo, between Diavolo and his father, but of a jerk, congrats mc it's a lizard, like puberty but worse, mention of murder, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyguts/pseuds/candyguts
Summary: In that moment, the warmth that radiated from him was so intoxicating that nothing felt real but him. Like the whole world was contained inside of your bedroom walls and if you weren’t careful, you would drift off into the nothingness that was outside. The thought was frightening, but Diavolo felt present, grounding, as he bit your neck and left open-mouthed kisses. He reminded you that there was nothing to fear anymore.There had been once and you both had killed it.—Or, you and Diavolo try for a kid and get a lizard.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	1. Anxiety And Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write about cute monster babies, but then I got a whole backstory for this fic, so I'll eventually write more for this AU.
> 
> Some clarifications:  
> \- The MC is female, but uses gender-neutral pronouns.  
> \- I use MC's canon name for like, a scene.  
> \- The fic is set in the future, MC works as a teacher at RAD and Diavolo is the headmaster.  
> \- "King" is for the ruler and "Queen" is for their spouse, it's not about gender.  
> \- I actually researched for this fic, but half of it I made it as I went.

“Lucifer, I have to tell you something important.”

The demon in question was walking along the hallway, his eyes glued to his phone and if his annoyed expression was anything to go by, whatever he was looking at definitely wasn’t good. 

“Can it wait? Mammon just sent a rather alarming text to the group chat,” he said without taking eyes off his phone or stopping, still, you tried to keep with his pace. “He just bought _thirty_ maternity books.” 

“Thirty?!” you gasped, you had said _one or two_ , “wait, wait, this is actually related!”

That made him stop dead in his tracks, eyes suddenly meeting yours. “What?”

“I’m pregnant,” you said with a smile. 

Lucifer visibly relaxed, his worried expression replaced with a pleasant smile. “Congratulations, I’m happy to hear that we’ll have _actual_ children around here, not demons that act as such. However, now I need to ask,” he said frowning lightly, “was I the last one to know about this?”

“Well, Diavolo and I broke the news yesterday,” you said with fake displeasure, now you _just_ had to tease him, “but you were out cold from the least three all-nighters that you pulled according to Levi.” 

To your entertainment, he had the decency to look a bit sorry, his cheeks blushing slightly. But before Lucifer could explain himself, Mammon’s loud voice sounded from the main door. “HEY! HEY! HUMAN! I didn’t know which book was better, so I got them all!” 

“And I bought some _reallyyy_ cute ribbons!” shouted Asmodeus, also from the main door.

* * *

The weather was as nice as it got in the Devildom, so it would have been a waste to spend the day inside the castle. You were lying down next to the garden pond with a book in your hands, leaving a prudent distance between you and the water body, after all, you had seen the creatures that lived inside and you didn’t want to be next thing they dragged into the water. 

The book was one of the bunch that Mammon had bought for you, and as you were reading it, you saw an image of a rather ugly goat, its face didn’t have fur and its horns were made of flesh; only when you read the image caption you realized that in fact, that was no goat, but a demon recently birthed. 

“Oh my God,” you said, eyes widening at the picture before you, “Diavolo has to see this!”

You searched for your phone and took a picture of the image, wasting no time before sending it to Diavolo. Thankfully, he responded quickly.

**_Yuki has sent a picture._ **

**_Yuki:_ ** _I need to know!!_

 **_Yuki:_ ** _Are demons always like this when they are born?_

 **_Diavolo:_ ** _Yes, that looks like a healthy baby to me._

 **_Yuki:_ ** _OH GOD_

 **_Diavolo:_ ** _Dear, we have talked about this._

 **_Yuki:_ ** _Sorry!_

 **_Yuki:_ ** _OH DEVIL_

 **_Diavolo:_ ** _Thank you :)_

 **_Yuki:_ ** _Going back to the subject at hand…_

 **_Yuki:_ ** _Do you have baby pictures?!!_

 **_Diavolo:_ ** _I should have some._

 _ **Diavolo**_ : If nothing else, there should be photos of me in the Devildom’s newspaper records.

 **_Diavolo:_ ** _Sorry dear, Lucifer is saying that “texting your spouse during a council meeting isn’t very professional.”_

 **_Diavolo:_ ** _So I have to go, I love you!_

**_Yuki:_ ** _Love u too!_

**_Yuki:_ ** _Tell him I said hi!_

You stared at your belly with a newfound love for your unborn child, you had been aware that demons didn’t exactly have a humanoid form at birth, but you had no idea how true that was. _But so what? Human babies are ugly at first too_ , you thought as you got up from the grass and walked back to the castle, now you had to see Diavolo’s childhood photos, if he had any.

Once inside it was easy to ask a maid to fetch Barbatos for you. As you predicted, he knew where to find them, so in no time you hand an old scroll in your hands that contained a highly detailed drawing of Diavolo as a child, a mixture between boy and dragon. 

In the picture, he was next to the castle’s fireplace dressed in fur from the waist down. His arms looked human enough, but instead of hands, he had long, sharp claws. You also could see rough patches of red scales on his torso and boyish face, which looked more human than reptile, but you could still see some dead scales falling from his cheeks like dead skin.

“He was pretty adorable,” you said, still looking at the picture. “Then, every demon has a different form at birth?”

“It’s more simple than that, demons are born as their animal counterpart and later go through a metamorphosis.” Barbatos moved to your side, so he could see the scroll clearly, “I actually remember him like this,” he chuckled fondly, “he was nearly finished with his change, we were just waiting for him to shed the rest of his scales and fully develop his—” his tone became icy— “tail.”

The mood of the room dropped, both of you _knew_ what had happened to his tail. Still, you forced a smile and thanked him for his help, but once he was out of sight a new worry fell upon you.

Later that night you couldn’t sleep, even though you were already under the covers with Diavolo’s arms wrapped around you. Usually, the rise and fall of his chest was enough to lull you into sleeping, but this time it just wasn’t. 

“Diavolo, I’m worried,” you said in the darkness of the night. 

“If something bothers you, just say the word,” he replied in a whisper, his body was pliant, but his tone was serious. “I will fix it, just tell me.”

“I’m… I’m worried about our child,” you feel his body tense immediately, as if waiting for a strike.

“Do you regret this?” 

“No, of course not!” you quickly turned in his arms, so you could face him and cup his face. “We talked about this and _I want it_ , I want a family with you.” At your clarification he relaxed once again, letting his forehead touch yours.

“Then what it is?”

You sighed and distanced yourself from him, letting your head rest on his chest. “I have been reading the books that Mammon gave me, but there is _nearly nothing_ about the pregnancy, just how to deal with the baby after. ”

“Alright, come here.” He got up from the bed and sat against the board, making you sit on his lap and see him to the eyes. “We are demons, dear, immortal beings,” he started, his soft voice reassuring you, “our kind can’t die or have complications during the pregnancy. Unless something it’s done with that intention in mind.”

“But I’m human.”

“And their father is the _King of Demons_ , they won’t be anything but one too. Also, if you want to be specific, you aren’t a _normal_ human.” Then, a reassuring smile graced his features, “don’t worry, our child has in their veins blood from the three realms, they will be alright.”

You left your head rest against his chest, feeling finally free of the worries that hadn’t let you sleep. “Thank you, I feel better now.”

“I’m glad,” he kissed the top of your head, “but if you want, tomorrow we can search for books about raising dragon-based demons.”

“I would like that.”

“It’s a date then.”

You only laughed. 

True to his word, Diavolo helped you to search for books in the castle's library. You could just asked for a servant to do so, but there was something special about doing mundane things together. Especially when Diavolo usually was _so_ busy, with the Academy and ruling over the Devildom, that sometimes you couldn’t see him til the night came. At first, it had been hard to have so much time to yourself without Diavolo at your side, but now that you had a job at RAD your life was easier. After all, teaching demons and angels about human culture keep you busy and entertained, as well as visiting the House of Lamentation.

But right now, with Diavolo seated by your side in one of the library’s benches, those worries were nonexistent in your mind. It was only you and him around thousand years worth of knowledge. The book you were currently reading was ‘ _My baby is dragon-based! Now what?!: How to keep your little curse alive and healthy without losing your soul (again)!’_

“These titles remind me a bit of Levi,” you chuckled, maybe he could recommend you some animes about demon children.

“Well, he is also a reptile demon,” he said, but before you could explain yourself he pointed to a paragraph that said: _‘Dragon-based demons, like all reptile demons, be kept close to a source of heat at all times until their metamorphosis is complete. Since only then they will be able to self-regulate their body temperature’._

“So that’s why I wasn’t allowed to stray from the fireplace,” he said with a tight smile, but you could hear the anger behind his words. "But don’t worry, I can just conjure a fireball to follow our child, they won’t be confined inside a room _._ ”

The _‘like me’_ went unsaid. 

Suddenly, you were reminded of what both of you had done to get Diavolo officially to the throne, and once again, you wished you could have killed that bastard sooner. 

“Come here,” you closed the book and tugged him by his robes, so you could rest his head against your chest and embrace him. He went without resistance and wrapped his arms around your torso.

You stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying each other’s warmth. As you were stroking his hair, Diavolo slowly distanced himself from you and sat upright once again. 

When he insisted that you continued reading the book, he longer looked upset. 

* * *

By the second trimester you no longer were working at RAD. At first, the nausea and fatigue had been mild enough for you to keep teaching classes at the Academy, but when the swollen feet and back pain started, you decided that sometimes you could take advantage of being the Queen of the Devildom and just take it easy. After all, Diavolo had the seven Lords to help him. 

“We’ll be alright dear,” Diavolo had said, “it will be like the old times, Lucifer and used to manage everything well enough back then.” He sounded so sure of himself that you decided to stay back in the castle. 

The only problem was that you had too much free time once again. Though at least now you could entertain yourself planning new classes for when you returned to the Academy. It also helped that Diavolo tried to come back early every day, going as far as to stay with you during some mornings, even if he had to face Lucifer’s scolding for arriving late to the Academy.

It was one of those days, the scarce light that fell through the large windows announced that a new day had come, but it still was dark and you didn’t want to get up. Well, _you_ didn’t have to, but you also wanted Diavolo to stay in bed with you. As he started to get up, you took hold of the arm that currently was against your stomach, refusing to let go and keeping his chest against your back. 

“Good morning to you too,” he chuckled, “I’m staying the morning, then? At this point, I don’t know what will happen first, the arrival of our child or Lucifer giving birth to another Satan.”

“They could be friends, so I don’t care,” you said, feeling pleased with yourself as he started kissing your neck. Maybe later, when you were feeling less needy you would feel sorry for stressing out Lucifer, but not now. “Also, most of the time you stay inside your office unless something happens.” 

“Still, the headmaster should be present,” but even if his tone was serious, Diavolo didn’t move, leaving his body against your back.

At that moment, the warmth that radiated from him was so intoxicating that nothing felt real but him. Like the whole world was contained inside of your bedroom walls and if you weren’t careful, you would drift off into the nothingness that was outside. The thought was frightening, but Diavolo felt present, _grounding_ , as he bit your neck and left open-mouthed kisses. He reminded you that there was nothing to fear anymore. 

There had been once and you both had killed it.

You tried to turn around, but before you could even get halfway, Diavolo was already helping you to face him. Once you felt comfortable, he started caressing your face, his rough fingers tracing lines on your cheeks before he dipped his face to kiss you softly. 

His lips were warm, _gentle_ , as he kissed you without rush, forgetting for a moment his titles, responsibilities, and sins; there was only you and him. As he deepened the kiss, you caressed his side, feeling more than warm skin under your palms, there was _power_ , a threat of death and violence that would never apply to you. But the knowledge alone was intoxicating, how easy it would be for him to break you and take whatever he wanted; but instead, his kisses were wet and pleasurable, his tongue caressing yours with a fervent and gentle need. 

Before you could start feeling dizzy from his kisses, he gently pushed you onto your back, a mischievous look in his eyes. You have him a curious look, but once he parted your legs and positioned himself between them, you knew where this was going. 

“Are comfortable there?” he asked while he stroked your things, pushing your nightgown out of the way. You gave an eager ‘ _yes’_ and he lowered himself until you could feel his hot breath against your wet underwear, which he didn’t hesitate to take off. 

He gave a soft kiss to your vulva, before using his tongue to part your lips and slowly lick your clit, making you whimper his name. He quickly fell into a constant rhythm of long licks along the length of your slit, using his fingers to tease your entrance, before introducing two of them. Diavolo was _big_ , so you needed some preparation if you planned to have him inside. 

“Diavolo, _faster_ , please!” you moaned, feeling desperate for more. 

Happy to indulge you, he picked up the pace and started to lick fervency your clit, making sure of adding another finger inside your cunt and steadily thrusting into it. You pressed yourself flush against Diavolo’s face, chasing your climax while words of encouragement fell from your lips. Then, your walls tensed around his fingers, trapping them in a tight grip as your orgasm shocked through your body, leaving you feeling dazed. 

Still, Diavolo kept licking you until you could only whimper from the over-stimulation, only then he got up and laid beside you, wrapping you into his arms. For a moment you stayed still, enjoying the safe-haven that was Diavolo’s embrace, but once that you felt more grounded, you turned to face him and saw that his sleeping pants were strained. 

“I still want you inside me.”

“Do you?” he asked, _teasing_ , before giving you a deep kiss, letting you savor yourself on his tongue. 

“Yes,” you said breathless from the kiss, “ _please_.”

“Alright,” you could feel his smile against your lips.

Diavolo distanced himself from you and while he was taking his pants off, you got rid of your nightgown once for all. Then, he laid down on the bed and patted his lap, inviting you to get on top of him. With some of his help, you climbed over him and sank down on his cock, feeling every inch as it slowly parted its way into your body. 

Once his cock was all the way inside, you used your arms to brace yourself against his chest, so you wouldn’t put unnecessary weight on your expanded stomach. You tried to take deep breaths, but you felt _so_ full, it was leaving you breathless. 

“You’re doing so well, dear,” Diavolo cooed, his voice still infuriatingly composed. “You’re doing your best for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, _yes_.”

“Then move, darling,” he said while stroking your things. “Be good for me.”

You _did_ try, but you found yourself unable to do more than a few bounces on his lap, your bones felt like jelly. You only heard Diavolo’s deep laugh before his hands took a firm hold of your things and started to move you up and down his cock. _Now_ you were moving, and you only could hold his shoulders and _take_ it. 

You felt so hot all over and your cunt still was sensitive from his last administrations, so it didn’t take you much time till you felt an orgasm getting closer. 

“ _Diavolo_ ,” you whimpered, “I’m _close!”_

“Come for me,” he grunted, his composure finally slipping as he got rougher, “Be good and _come_.”

You felt your climax shock through your whole body, making your scream Diavolo’s name and tighten your cunt against his cock. He kept thrusting into you for a little more, but before you started sobbing for the over-stimulation, he grunted and spilled his cum into you.

With care, Diavolo laid you on your side and embraced you from behind. You both will eventually need to get up and take a shower, he still needed to go the Academy and face Lucifer’s scolding; but at that moment, with your soft and pliant body by his side, he could pretend that he wasn’t a King or a demon, that he was just _Diavolo,_ even if it was for a little while.

* * *

You were with Mammon when your water broke.

Both of you were shopping for children’s books since the ones at the castle’s library were a bit… bloody. As you were checking one named _‘My cruel stepmother didn’t let me go to the prince’s ball, so I ate her!’_ you felt a sudden flow of water between your legs, a flow that just would not stop. You quickly scanned the bookstore to find Mammon, who upon seeing your look of distress came rushing to your side. 

“I think my water broke!” you whispered, trying to keep a low profile. 

“Oh shit!” he shouted, making everyone to look your way, “is the little lizard coming?! Right now?!”

“Don’t call them lizard!” you shouted back, losing your control for a moment. “Just—” you counted to ten— “just help me to go back to the castle.”

“Alright! Leave it to me!” he said, before transforming into his demon form and sweeping you into his arms, so he was carrying you bridal style. 

“Oh my God, careful Mammon! Careful!” you shrieked as he ran from the store. 

“I’m being careful!” he replied, then he started addressing the stunned observers. “C’mon people! Make way for the pregnant human!”

“I swear Mammon, if you— AH!” 

Then you were flying, you had only tried this a few times with Mammon, mostly because the last time he nearly dropped you, but it never got old. The wind crashing against your face and the ground meters below your feet always made you feel more than human. Like you really belonged in a society of demons, like you were one of them. 

“I need to tell ya something,” he said in a surprisingly serious tone, but before you could really get anxious, his face erupted in a big grin. “After this, you better call your kid Mammon the II.”

“HA!” you laughed, “I’ll discuss it with Diavolo, but no promises.”

“Well, as long as you don’t name them Luciferina or something like that.”

“Oh God, of course not!”

“Just sayin’,” he grinned at you, “also, you really need to stop calling for God.”

“I’m… I'm working on that.”

Everything was easier once both of you arrived at the castle, since the preparations had been taken care of with weeks of anticipation, even the midwife had been living inside the castle in case the baby decided to come during the night. So, once Mammon’s feet touched the ground, Barbatos was already guiding him inside to the room designated for the birth. 

"Do you want me to call Lord Diavolo?" said Mammon as he laid you in the bed. 

“I’m still feeling fine, so I can do it myself.” 

“Alright,” he looked around the room as the servants went back and forth with the preparations, he seemed unsure of what to do. “I guess I will go back to the house, someone has to tell the news.”

He turned around and started walking, but you quickly called after him. 

“Mammon?” he gave you a curious look, one that you responded with a small smile. “Thank you, I love you.”

He blushed lightly, clearly caught off guard; but he was quick to hide his embarrassment with a grin. “C’mon, don’t get mushy with me, save that for the little lizard,” his tone was playful, but it quickly became softer. “And well, I gotta help my sidekick, right?” 

“You’re _my_ sidekick.” 

“Keep sayin’ that to yourself!” he countered right back at you, though he was smiling.

And then he was gone, leaving you in the room with Barbatos and the castle’s staff, who were nearly finished with the preparations, now they were just checking that everything was organized and ready for use. Without waiting for more, you searched your pockets for your phone and called Diavolo, he picked up in no time.

“Hello, dear?” he sounded bored, “right now I’m the middle of a meeting with—”

“I’m about to be in labor!” 

“I’m coming home right now,” you could hear the sound of something falling to the ground and various voices murmuring from the end of the other line. “ _Wait_ , weren’t you going out today? Where are you? I’m coming for you.”

“I’m already home, Mammon was with me, so we flew to the castle.” He sucked a breath and you added quickly: “We’re _fine_ , I know he nearly dropped me before, but we got here safely, so don’t worry.”

“I… I will try to keep calm about this,” you could hear him taking deep breaths, “I have to hang up, but I’m coming home in this instant.”

“Alright,” you said, voice soft as you stroked your stomach, “we’re waiting for you.”

“I love you, you have no idea of how much I do,” he said softly. 

“I can guess, I love you as much,” you responded, “now, hurry up!”

You would think that after being _killed_ , and more than once for that matter, there was no greater pain that life could offer you. After all, you had gone through everything and came back bloody and triumphant.

Clearly, you had been wrong. 

In the room, there was only Diavolo and the midwife to hear your cries of agony. All your lower body was on fire, and you could only push and push and _push_. It was maddening. 

Then, you felt an immense burn and you could swear that you were dead once again, but it was followed by blinding relief and words of praise, though you couldn’t focus on who was the one talking. Your bones felt like concrete and it felt like sleep would come and claim you anytime soon, but before you could drift off into sleep, a sudden flash of light took your attention.

_“...a fireball for our child.”_

You couldn’t sleep yet. 

You tried to focus on what was happening in the room, there was the midwife talking with Diavolo and you could hear the baby’s squeals. As you stared at them, you noticed that Diavolo was cradling in his arms a small bulge of cloth, his eyes glued to it. His face was of wonder, and when he looked at you, you could see eyes bright with adoration, only then you could really believe that everything was fine. 

He walked to your side and put into your waiting arms the small bulge of cloth. “It’s a girl, dear, it’s _our_ girl,” he said, and kissed the top of your head. 

You weren’t expecting a human baby, of course, but you thought that you still would be surprised to see her for the first time. But you weren’t, there in your arms was a little black dragon, but you couldn’t find in yourself the energy to be surprised, after all, what part of your life was normal?

The only thing that you could feel was love as you caressed her soft scales. In the background, you could hear the midwife saying something along the lines of “...I’ll inform the maids to bring the princess’s food.” But you weren’t attention, not right now. 

Before you knew it, you were alone with your child and Diavolo, the midwife had long ago excused herself.

You looked at Diavolo, feeling a sudden rush of affection for the demon that had given you his heart. There would be no-one after him, sometimes it felt that there had been no-one _before_ him. And now, you had a child to raise together, a girl that wouldn’t have to suffer through the old traditions of demons, and would grow with unconditional love. 

“How do wish to call her?” he said, sitting down beside you, letting your head rest in his shoulder.

“Aruma,” you murmured after pondering about it for a moment.

“A fitting name for a King,” he said proudly, and kissed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I didn't keep everything clear?? Because I wanted some mystery for the prequel of this fic.  
> Also, Aruma means "night" in Mayan, so she's the "Night of the Devildom", I thought it was cute.  
> Kudos and comments keep me alive, so please, spare some if you liked this!
> 
> EDIT: I just fixed some grammatical mistakes.
> 
> EDIT 2: I fixed more stuff, there were some extra spaces that AO3 added between the words, like why?? Idk. Sorry for that.


	2. Flowers And Slime

According to Diavolo, the cabin was outside of the castle's hunting grounds, nearing the countryside of the capital. A land avoided for its reputation of being cursed.

So, really, it was the perfect spot for a vacation. There Aruma could explore her instincts in a safer environment for everyone. According to the parenting books you had read, she was at the perfect age to do so.

Those and more were your thoughts as you drove through the dark woods.

As far as the eye could see, there were only tall trees and wild brushes around you. The scarce light that broke through the branches made the scenery feel gloomy, hiding your surroundings in such darkness that you couldn't see more than a few meters ahead of you. To make matters worse, it felt like the trees keep shifting places, moving around the land so the path was clear for your vehicle.

It was a bit sinister if you were being honest. But Diavolo's clear directions and the pickup truck's front lights were enough to calm your nerves. And being realistic, nothing in the woods could be more dangerous than him.

"How is Aruma back there?"

"She just fell asleep," said Diavolo from the cargo bed. You could see his silhouette from the side-view mirror, the fireball that always accompanied Aruma gave enough light to do so.

"Really? I thought she wanted to see the scenery."

"She did," he chuckled, "but right now taking a nap is more interesting."

Before you could suggest bringing her inside the cab so she could sleep more comfortably, you noted that _finally_ , the trees gave way to a clearing where a cabin stood. It looked out of a fairytale with its wood walls and numerous windows, its left side covered in plants with white flowerheads and specks of light dancing above them.

"This is so beautiful," you gasped while parking beside the cabin, "how come you never brought me before?"

"There isn't much to do apart from hunting, I thought you would get bored," you heard him say as you were getting out of the vehicle.

When you saw him, he was already walking towards you, carrying Aruma in his arms. Her body was supported by Diavolo's arms and her long neck rested against his chest, so her head was hanging from his shoulder. It was a sight that never failed to melt your heart.

"Give me a minute, I'll open the door," you said after seeing his hands full. He had explained to you how it was done before, so you walked to the door and placed your hand on it, feeling how it opened without resistance under your palms. It was thrilling, how the place recognized Diavolo's magic on you.

With the door open, you turned to Diavolo, who murmured a thank you against your lips kiss before he entered the cabin. While he placed Aruma on the couch, you walked around the building and explored the new environment.

The flowers quickly gained your attention with their sweet smell and delicate petals. But upon closer inspection, you realized that what you had seen weren't specks of light, but small and radiant butterflies that went from one flower to another.

Enchanted by the sight, you didn't realize Diavolo was watching you until he spoke.

"If I had known how much you would like it, I would have brought you sooner." He was leaning against the wall, a soft smile gracing his features.

"You can always make it up to me," you said nonchalantly, but smiled once Diavolo pulled you against him and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Is that so? What does the Queen wish for?" he said playfully, kissing the corner of your mouth.

"First, kiss me properly," you laughed and took his face between your hands, meeting him in a warm kiss. Without pulling away from you, he led you backward until your back was against the wall. But before he could get rougher, you yawed into his mouth.

"Sorry!" you felt your face heat up, "I'm just a bit tired from driving."

"Don't worry," he kissed your cheek, "you should take a nap. I can unpack our luggage in the meantime."

He gave you a last squeeze and pulled away. As you watched him go, you still could feel the warmth of his body on you.

  
  
  


You had wanted to go with them, but it would have been foolish to do so. You couldn't defend yourself in the demon's realm, your hands were frail and your teeth dull in comparison to the locals. And you didn't even have _enough_ magic to make powerful spells.

You were better staying behind. 

You could understand it, but you still didn't like it. After two hours alone, you had explored everything inside the cabin and even took a stroll around the house. You even had time to prepare dinner.

You were dozing off when you heard Diavolo's voice coming from outside. Standing up from the couch, you walked to the door still feeling drowsy. So when you opened the door, you nearly pinched yourself, just to make sure you weren't dreaming.

There were your husband and daughter covered in slime and leaves.

"We're back," he said as if talking about the weather, his smile unwavering.

"What..." you didn't have words for it. "What _happened?"_

"We just had a minor inconvenience on our way back. A slime monster wanted to _eat_ us! Can you believe it?" he chuckled, clearly entertained by the creature's attempt. "But that's not the important part," he grinned and turned to Aruma, "princess, could you show us what you learned today?"

Aruma shacked the slime off and ran away. But before you could run after her, she hopped into the air and took off, her wings supporting her weight in the wind.

It was difficult to see her in the dark, her dark scales blended her into the obscure forest. If it wasn't for the fireball following her, it would have been impossible to distinguish her from the background. Its light reflected on her, giving her a nearly imperceptible sparkle. But it was beautiful to see.

"I can't believe it!" you gasped, feeling proud of your daughter, though a bit sad that you missed her first time flying. "How did she…?"

"It happened when she saw the slime monster, she immediately flew away," he looked to Aruma as she descended at your side. "I suppose it was triggered by her survival instincts."

Feeling a bit sad, you stroked her head, not minding the sticky substance. Diavolo's words had left you with the need to comfort her in your embrace. But you obliged yourself to focus, first, you needed to get her clean.

"She needs a bath."

Instantly, Aruma whined and tried to fly away. But Diavolo was quick to hold her in his arms, even as she tried to free herself.

"Don't worry Aruma, Daddy also needs a bath," he tried to comfort her without success, she kept struggling. "Mm… If you're nice, you will even get double dessert tonight," instantly, she squealed with delight and stilled in his hold. "That's better," he laughed.

You snorted at them, making Diavolo look at you.

You could recognize that mischievous look anywhere. You had seen it too many times before, especially during your student's years at RAD. It was a special look, it used to haunt you in your sleep, and it could give migraines to Lucifer on the spot.

You had come to cherish it, but not right _now_. You didn't know exactly what was going to happen. But you would not like it.

Diavolo held Aruma with one arm and took a step forward.

You took one backward.

"Oh, _no—_ ," you tried to turn around and _run_. But your feet were above the ground before you knew it. Now, you were pressed against him, the slime sticking to your skin while Diavolo laughed.

"How curious, dear," he smiled innocently, but his eyes were too pleased. "Looks like you also need a bath."

"I can't believe you sometimes," you groaned, looking at your slime-covered hands. "This is _disgusting_."

"How cruel!" he exclaimed and turned to Aruma. "Isn't that right, princess?"

Aruma squealed in response, clearly agreeing with her father. You sighed and rested your weight against him. When Diavolo walked inside the cabin, he did so with both of you in his arms, one on each side. As he moved, you saw how he left a trail of slime behind him.

  
  
  


Bathing Aruma was difficult, but Diavolo always managed to do so without too much fuss. So, in no time you were already seated near the fireplace, its flames warming the room to a cozy temperature.

Aruma was seated next to you on the couch. On your lap was her meal. With a simple levitating spell, you were feeding her portion of frog meat, snake eggs, and vegetables.

"Here it comes princess, the last bite," you said as brought near the food and she happily accepted it. While she was chewing, you misted water over her scales with a sprayer and stroked her head. "Well done Aruma."

With her stomach full, she easily fell asleep with half of her body on your lap. You stayed like that, petting her scales, and just enjoying the moment.

At least until Diavolo appeared. He placed down two dishes on the table in front of you and disappeared again, only to come back with two glasses of water. There was little space left, but he managed to fit on the same couch as you two.

"Thank you," you kissed his cheek and picked up a plate.

"Don't mention it," he smiled at you and gestured to the corridor. "Also, I finished cleaning our bloody trails."

"You make it sound more interesting than it is," you laughed, shaking your head. "But thanks."

He grinned and started eating as well. Neither of you said anything, but the silence was welcome after such an erratic day. Even after both of you were done, the quiet atmosphere was too nice to break it.

In the dim room, you felt content with Aruma and Diavolo by your side. As if you were living suspended in a soft cloud. You rested your head against his side, a moment later, he put his arms around your shoulders.

Feeling drowsy with sleep, you gave him a glance that turned into a stare.

You knew Diavolo was a handsome man. Golden eyes, red hair, and dark skin. He always looked out of a dream, otherworldly and ethereal.

But at the moment, he seemed so much more than that. He appeared worldly, peaceful. It was something in his relaxed pose, open with trust. Maybe it was in his face, eyes closed with the fatigue of raising Aruma. Or it could be the way he felt against you, the calm rhythm of his breathing.

He just seemed so… lovable. Just there, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace.

When Diavolo opened his eyes, you could see something soft and tender in them.

"Mm? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just…" you hesitated, feeling a tad bashful. "I like these peaceful moments, you look beautiful."

"I was thinking something similar about you." He smiled and closed his eyes, resting his cheek atop your head. "Usually, your soul is a sun in the darkness of our realm, it _dazzles_ me," he whispered, "but at moments like these, it becomes a soft light… It's a comforting kind of beauty."

You couldn't say anything more.

Instead of trying to talk, you took his face between your hands and drew him even closer. Meeting him in a kiss as soft as his gaze, something pure that didn’t know of the world’s cruelty. And for a moment, it nearly felt like neither of you did too. 

When you pulled away, you rested your head against his chest and stayed silent. 

You didn't know how much time had passed, but he eventually suggested to go to bed. The fire was extinguished, and the dishes moved to the kitchen, only then Diavolo carried Aruma to her designated bedroom. There, you kissed her goodnight and he conjured a fireball for her.

Later that night, you would wake up to a soft light casting shadows in the room. You would roll away from Diavolo and Aruma would settle between the two of you. Then, cuddled up with her, sleep would finally claim you until the dawn broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I redid this chapter like three times, writing fluff is difficult!  
> Next week I should be posting the prequel, there I will explain all the mysteries alluded here.  
> Thanks for the last chapter's comment, they really motivated me <3

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY, I kept updating the story, but I still don't know how to use AO3.   
> I'm a mess.


End file.
